


Happy Birthday, Bucky

by Summer-Soldier-art (Goddessofpredators)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Illustration, happy birthday bucky, implied Stucky if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Summer-Soldier-art
Summary: Happy birthday to my favorite semi stable 100 year old man. Here's a look back in the past to when things, despite certain events, were a little simpler.





	Happy Birthday, Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite semi stable 100 year old man. Here's a look back in the past to when things, despite certain events, were a little simpler.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SummerrSoldier) for more sappy super soldiers


End file.
